the_old_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
History of Tyrrhos
Preliturgy Emergence of Tirahn Tomyrian culture in the Preliturgy Era lacks the microliths and fine flakes characteristic of Neuphany, and limited evidence of water transportation. Despite the similarities between Tirahn and the peoples to the north in their language and race, Tirahn is insular in these cultural and technological irregularities. The ancient Hellastians and the Tirahni people are the closest relatives, as they are subraces of the same ancient race. It is evident that Tirahn developed after its people relocated from Neuphany, the reasons for which are debated even today. Settlements Tirahni settlements predominantly formed on the northern coastline east of the mountainous region that forms the backbone of Tyrrhos. These settlements included older versions of the eponymous towers the Tirahni are known for, structures that were likely in the range of fifteen and thirty-five feet in heigh, with a consistent radius of about ten feet. The towers were constructed using a combination of granite and animal bones, and are all within one-half mile of the coastline. The Tirahni were dependent on herding the native sheep, goats, cattle, and pigs, and appeared to have developed agriculture before their arrival in Tyrrhos. Hunting was a minimal part of the economy. A majority of their food was dairy from the cattle and goats, as well as grains found natively on the island. Little is known about how they lived, aside from a few wooden structures that appear to be the remnants of homes, and underground burial chambers that resemble catacombs. Sometime preceding the era of the Hellastians, elves migrated into northern Tyrrhos and began to populate the northern mountainous region of Shashania and formed societies in the forests of the Grand Line; bordering Lydia and the Amtari Plains were great forests that became the foundation for the society of wood elves. Early Towers of Tirahn The Tirahni began building larger megaliths sometime before the Bronze Era. The monuments specifically found on Tyrrhos are dolmens built in the shapes of massive towers, almost always built next to their obsolete counterparts. These towers are estimated to have ranged between seventy and one hundred fifty feet tall, and a radius between twenty and fifty feet. The towers had anthropomorphic elements to them, suggesting they could have been statues, however they also have massive reliefs carved into their seaward faces. Most of the reliefs are weathered by the sea, but what little can be deciphered include ten-foot figures wielding weapons, and a language that appears to use Elvish characters. The towers were certainly constructed before the Bronze Era, given the roughness of their hewn granite edges. The consistency in the reliefs, dimensions, stonework, and placement implies the Tirahni people shared a nearly uniform culture. There is also evidence that they also developed seafaring vessels around this time. Hellastian epoch Sometime before the Eras of Bronze, Tirahni civilization expanded into western Tyrrhos, and as Tirahn was succeeded by the Subrason, the population of peoples in western Tyrrhos became concentrated in the Amtari Plains of Lydia. In this region, cultivation and agriculture flourished for the first time, and its people became some of the first ever recorded humans. This society would also become the first recognizable city, Espios, as it fortified against the growing threat of elves to its immediate north in the Grand Line. Espios was originally a collection of plantations ruled by a single demigod named Tlin Shen, but advances in sewers, indoor plumbing, government, and architecture made it such an attractive place to live, that Tirahn shrank tremendously. Much of these innovations are thanks to the House of the Asp. Bronze Eras The Bronze Eras occurred just before the First Era. The Tirahni civilization of the Tyrrhosi Bronze Era is named for its towers, which reached new literal heights during this period, which are the outstanding features of building complexes - citadels perhaps - sited on the lower slopes of the mountains overlooking the coastline. The culture continued the statue dolmens of the preceding cultures, in some cases reusing the previous ones, but most being built taller and further inland. They represent warriors armed and armored with Hellastian-style daggers and swords and round shields. A few have the horned helmets diagnostically depicted in representations of the Decapitian culture, one of the migrating seafarers of the Tomyrian Sea. Tirahni society was armed, metallurgical and international. During that time, the island manufactured and exported bronze ingots and artifacts that have been found across Neuphany, being traded to Arcadian tribes and as far away as Jigoku, the lands of the Muzdash Empire. The cultures of the Tirahni, Sasceri, and the Decapitians appear to be interlaced; however, the relationships remain ambiguous. The Tirahni's relationship with the Subrason was mostly positive as their societies frequently traded, though Tirahn survived the Subrason for potentially thousands of years. Espios became a hub for trade, and sold elven slaves to Arcadia for great profit. Slaves sold to Jigoku enticed an expanding Muzdas, led by Nebonyses the Great. The god-king laid siege to Espios and, taking advantage of its disorganization, reduced many of its walls to rubble and took the city for himself. It remained under Muzdash control for a thousand years. The First Era, the Age of Iron The First Era is a sign of change for Tyrrhos, namely the introduction of giants' artifacts. In Castergate, the largest and arguably oldest existing settlement, among some of its marches are a stone giant necropolis and the remains of a frost giant village. Also, in Port Bruche, the town incorporates the remains of a Themyscrian fortlet on its coastal perimeter. Muzdash control expanded into Cascadia to the north in Neuphany, and loss of centralized power finally concluded in what is called the Bronze Bookend. Nebonyses the Great, while in his palace in Espios, was slain on his throne by a coalition of Muzdash-controlled cities. This spiraled the former empire into utter chaos, which would not reestablish itself until Zadeh I, queen of Perepolis, united the empire again. Tirahni societies began to decline as a part of the Bronze Bookend. Though the exact reasons for this remain unclear, it did allow for ancient Hellastians to resettle the island sometime later, into the First Era. Classical antiquity Name The ancient Hellastians, notably Oepitorus, called the island Kastrel; the name Tyrrhos is the endonym used by Dinamid settlements with no known origin. Why Oepitorus and other Hellastians used Kastrel and not some other name remains a mystery, and the phrases of the authors give no clue. The Dinamid historians, however, believed Tyrrhos was the native name of the island, but they could not give an explanation of its meaning. The historians did think that the natives were originally the Subrason, so the link between Tirahn ''and ''Tyrrhos is only hair-string at best. Perth and Hellastian footholds The Hellastians established a brief foothold in Tyrrhos with settlements in Balencia in 366 NCE. They were expelled by an alliance of the Perthic Caliphate and Sasceri following the Battle of Galvanis. The Perths dominated the island for several centuries, though their grasp on Espios slowly diminished. Penal colonies and farming communities made up of mostly orog slaves grew on its east coast, made of both Perthic influence and that of the Dinamid Republic. As a part of the Perthic Wars, the Emirate of Lonen was formed on its east coast, and war broke out on its west coast until control of Lydia fell into Dinamid hands. Dinamid era The native giants were confined to a few mountain settlements, such as Galvanis, and the Perths were strong on Cascadia, putting consistent pressure on Tyrrhos. The Dinamians, however, had a profound influence, colonizing the entire west coast, permeating inland and changing the indigenous language to Dwarvish. The colonies on the east coast were nominally Omerad-held, but Dinam exerted strong controls on their governance. The Dinamians, building a colony in Port Bruche, hardly saw Tyrrhos as a proper part of Dinam. The island produced sheep, honey, resin and wax, as well as ivory from the Tyrrhosi mammoths found in Balencia and Shashania. It was also used a source for slaves, though the natives to Tyrrhos were often ill-tempered and rarely useful to Dinamians. Tyrrhos was known for its cheap wines, exported to Lenorum and stocked for the lower-class, which grew its popularity during the latter years of the Dinamid Republic. Lydian agriculture was also central to buying votes for ambitious men like Horace Virilo during the Magdamolia. Goodfellow control Perhaps Tyrrhos is best known as a place of relegation, one of the most famous exiles being the Dinamian philosopher Edica, who was exiled within one hundred years of the Castigation of Espios. The heavily mountainous island thousands of miles from civilization made it likely one of the best locations for the unruly to be sentenced. Administratively, the island was divided into pievas, which in the Mythic Ages became fiefdoms, the basic administrative units of the island even today. The pievas were designated based on the sides of the mountain chain in the center. During the Ascani reformation of the Saclis mystery, which arrived quite early from Lenorum harbors, Tyrrhos was home to many martyrs and saints. Among them, the most important are Saint Lancel, the patron of the island. Tyrrhos was integrated, along with Neuphany, into Ascanium by the God-Emperor Saturn in the early Seventh Era as part of the Edict of Inclusion. This was despite the fact the Goodfellow encampments were still the ruling party for another two hundred years. It remained under Goodfellow control for centuries. Tyrrhos remained under Goodfellow rule until its conquest by the Falians, and incorporated into Neuphany's rule under the Neuphonic prefect. The Ascani and Ronish Era Falian supremacy In the early decades of the Tenth Era, effective Goodfellow authority all but vanished from Tyrrhos, relegated to minor encampments, being taken over completely by Falian invaders under Su-ba'tai. The island was disputed some two decades later between the Fabians, Goodfellows who were settled along the Thousand Rivers of Tiberia, and the Falians, who had established Auber outposts in Argentia. The two were sometimes allies, sometimes enemies, until Falians retreated from . After Xa'al was killed in White Harbor in CE 526, the Auber scholars brought to Tyrrhos by the King maintained their domination, the valuable Tyrrhosi forests supplying the wood for their fortifications and selling ships to Cascadia. During this four-decade interval, the Iselli migrated from Jigoku into Aramea. Ascani recovery Once the Falian state crumbled in the early Tenth Era, Archduke Virgis restored imperial rule of Tyrrhos in CE 536, and the island was placed under the autocracy of the Ascani Empire. However, the Duke was not able to protect the island from the raiding by the Rones. The Rones came into conflict with the Iselli settlers in Aramea, however were united by the hero Barbarossa and formed the many counties of Bellhaven. After the loss of mainland territories in Neuphany, the empire's power in the region deteriorated further. Auber raiders preyed on Tyrrhos, resisted mostly by Goodfellow fortresses and Bellhaven. The former Rosicrucian Maric defected from the Ascani and conquered the region of Argentia ''using his own wealth and allies; though at odds with one another, the Ascani accepted and patronized Maric, recognizing his rule in order to maintain order in their province of ''Medea. In the Eleventh Era, to preempt Auber designs, Illyria took a great interest in the island as an outpost against the Auber, not knowing it was simultaneously in possession of Ascani remnants, the Auber, the Rones, and a number of small holdings by lost rulers. Calin the Bald annexed the island as being a feudal territory of the House of Lorraine, depsite having little presence there and not knowing the extent of the island's history. However, uninterested in securing the landmass, he made a verbal promise to the High Pontiff Velzar to give the land as investiture to the Papet. Auber Era Lalita's imperial rule The first Auber raid after the death of the Jackal King took place in CE 644. All Ascani rule on the island was gone, with the last vestige of non-Auber rule being from Aramea ''under the Rones in Bellhaven and ''Argentia under Maric's lordship. This breakaway government under a new Auber authority recognized themselves as being Vostok Manda, despite the true landmass to the west not even being in contact with the imperial presence on the island. In CE 660, the general Garagis led a revolt against an unknown emperor and retrieved from Lydia the Lance of Navar. This recovery led to a murder of the previous emperor and bestowing the title to Garagis. The kingdom in Argentia ousted their own rulers in exchange for semi-autonomy, which Garagis permitted. In CE 676, Garagis was declared unfit to be emperor and was beheaded, leading to his eldest son to be named next as heir. The empress consort Qi Lalita was named dowager until he was of age. Her rule was marked by incursions into Cascadia and the Baerisian Islands, as well as flourishing trade with the elves of Cisteria. She helped to modernize regions such as Tiberia with the construction of the famous alhambras found across the east coast, mitigating the effects of the Thousand Rivers that flooded the region. She also unwittingly strengthened the Counts of Bellhaven through this trade, whose connections to both the Baerisian Islands and Prace made them wealthy. Political turmoil and path to Papetral rule Among the lords of the south, the Counts of Bellhaven gained preeminence, the descendants of the Rones who once settled there in the times of Barbarossa. In the beginning of the Twelfth Century, at a central location in the Gaping Maw, a sort of national assembly was held with the intent of establishing peace and the rule of law over the whole island, marked by a siege of Kenin to prevent the Auber imperium from attending or stopping the process. The movement for peace, reminiscent of the contemporary Peace and Truce movements in Kenin, was headed by Wernhorn, lord of Arlando. The movement succeeded in establishing order in the north, creating an incorporated nation-state known as the Masadene. Masadene was modeled along republican lines and was composed of autonomous baronages. Each baronage, or parish, sent a monk to be among an impartial group of monks known as the Gankunori. The Gankunori were in fact the former Goodfellow 7th Legion of the Serpent, but were substantially different in their laws and edicts, in addition to being comprised of mainly assimilated Rones and Auber. The monks were in charge of the administration of justice under the direction of an abbot. Each abbot of an enfranchised district in turn elected a member to the supreme council, or magistracy, which was, as it were, the legislature of the Masadene. The supreme council was called the Twelve because that was the number of enfranchised baronages. Finally, as a check on their power and that of the abbot, the monks of each commune elected a paladin charged with looking out for the interests of the poor and defenseless. Sometime later, once Tyrrhos became a Papetral fiefdom, the Gankunori called in Wilhelm, Margrave of Saint David's Grotto, the negotiate liberation from Pri designs. By CE 744, he had succeeded in fitting the Masadene with proper rights in Pri rule, and reduced violence from the southern barons. He allied with the baronages and was able to hand Tyrrhos on to his son Canton the Short, but his legacy was not one of unity and central government. Auber from Cascadia and beyond continued to harass the island. Papetral fiefdom In the first months of the Thirteenth Era, the High Pontiff laid claim to Tyrrhos, saying it had been donated to him by Robaerigon. In fact, it was his father, Calin the Bald, who had made such a promise, and even then, the High Pontiff's end of the deal was never fulfilled. Nevertheless, the clergy of the Gankunori supported the High Pontiff. In CE 700, High Pontiff Velzar wrote a letter addressed to the Tyrrhosi churches, regretting that he had, for so long, neglected the island and announcing that he was sending Randolph di Milenni, a bishop of Pria, as his legate to the island. This effectively made the Republic of Pria its sovereign, to the chagrine of the Masadene. In CE 746, High Pontiff Velzar raised the bishop of Pria to an archbishop and gave it authority over every Tyrrhosi church. Pria replaced the Papetral legates who were governing the island with counts of their own appointment. Valuable chiefly as a source of timber for the Pri fleet, but also as an important transit point for the slave trade, Tyrrhos flourished under Pri sovereignty, but crises soon arose. The Tyrrhosi episcopate resented Pri overlordship and the rival Republic of Cyravest schemed to have the High Pontiff reverse the grant. The archbishops of Cyravest soon challenged Pria's authority in Tyrrhos through a series of legal maneuvers that permitted Cyravest to consecrate and elect bishops in Tyrrhos. The period of Pri ascendancy in the final quarter of the Twelfth Era has become the mythical pax pri, ''"Pri peace," of long-gone Tyrrhosi memory. In the second half of the twelfth century, the war between the two ecclesiastic–economic rivals escalated and in CE 768, Cyravest captured the southern cantonments. It has been said that Pria "lost" the war for supremacy in Tyrrhos and Prace that year. The next fifteen years were occupied by unrelenting Pri efforts to recapture it. In CE 769, High Pontiff Velzar granted the archbishop of Cyravest special rights in Bellhaven after the Barons petitioned for better treatment. Arlando rejected both merchant republics and declared itself independent in CE 770. The Cyravine Republic granted the inhabitants civic rights and limited self-government, in order to attract colonists and reincorporate Arlando. After a consistent struggle for dominance, Cyravest and Pria clashed in the Battle of Eloria in CE 799, which significantly weakened Pri claim to Tyrrhos thereafter, and is sometimes referred to as their official defeat. The Grimshaw ''Main article: The Grimshaw Cyravine supremacy During the Twelfth Era, the feud between Pria and Cyravest was brought to Tyrrhos in what would later become the foundation for the Grimshaw, which continued into the Thirteenth Era and beyond. In the course of the feud, the Gankunori invited Frederic Galacrucio, a distant relative of Wilhelm of St. David's Grotto, to put a stop to the turmoil. A Duke of Bellhaven was instated, and the war between Bellhaven, Arlando, Masadene, Pria, and Cyravest dragged on with no side gaining the mastery for over almost a century. In CE 880, when High Pontiff Velzar formally bestowed the regnum Tyrrho, Principality of Tyrrhos, on Prince Alexander III of Darcedon to end the War of the Bloody Vigil peacefully. Alexander was hesitant for a multitude of reasons, and let the bestowment sit for almost thirteen years. In CE 893, his son-in-law Phillip II finally set out to consolidate power and expand rule over all Neuphany in the War of the Dragons. No official campaign, however, was launched at Tyrrhos by the prince, though such a thing was welcomed by the Masadene. In CE 899, after years of more political turmoil and a crushing defeat at Boar's Head, multiple barons offered the Cyravine republic the sovereignty of the isle. By the agreement with Cyravest, regular tribute was to be paid, but citizens of Tyrrhos were allowed to retain their own laws and customs, to be governed by their own bodies, the Twelve in the north and a new council of Six in the south, and be represented at Cyravest by an orator. The Barons of Bellhaven settled with Arlando as well. Darcedonian interference The feudal baronage of the south and the Gankunori of the north alike later resisted the authority of the Cyravine governors when Antonio VI of Darcedon, Phillip II's brother, took the opportunity to reassert their claims. In CE 900, Garavel D'Argo, a former Count of Bellhaven and an alleged vampire, hired hussar troops from Kasmir and sought to conquer the island. At this time, Arlando finally relented and was incorporated into Masadene. The barons of the Crusader's Cape, bombarded by the count and quickly losing ground, appealed for aid to Cyravest. A distracted Cyravest charted a company led by five members, known as the Goldpeliers, to govern the island in CE 916. The Goldpeliers attempted to negotiate peace with D'Argo, but in CE 919, four of the governors of the Goldpeliers resigned and this left the lone remaining governor, Boliver the Niocletian, as sole governor. He built Darkwatch on the northern coast, south of Argentia, to safeguard Cyravine interests and when D'Argo was killed in CE 924, he became the sole ruler of Tyrrhos. Meanwhile, Cyravest itself had was struggling to maintain order in Prace, and in CE 936, Boliver returned as governor with the title Prince of Tyrrhos bestowed on him by the Delphan. But Tersing the Rone, who had gained distinction in the War of the Dragons in service of Darcedon, captured Bellhaven and nearly all of the southern territories, and proclaimed himself Prince of Tyrrhos, even seizing Darkwatch. Boliver was unable to make headway against him and, by CE 940, all Tyrrhos, with the exception of Cantonment and Tassler, was lost to Tersing the Rone. A feud between Boliver and the Gankunori led to the loss of his authority in Masadene. Boliver was compelled to abandon Cyravest after their negligence and sought help from Darcedon itself. In his absence, Tersing the Rone expanded his influence to all of Tyrrhos in the Forded Campaign. When Boliver returned with a Kasmirian force, he was able to profit from the chaos. He easily allied with Bellhaven, came to terms with the Gankunori, captured Tersing the Rone, and built a strong castle at Winterly. By CE 948, the only holdouts were ironically Cantonment and Tassler. In CE 953 after the Battle of Agabad, Genio of Stavia landed with a large fleet to take possession of the principality. He took Tassler, but Cantonment held out, and his stern imposition of taxes incited general revolt. Forced to lift the siege of Cantonment and confirm its privileges, Genio left Tyrrhos little better off than it was before he came, as many of the cities under Boliver's rule were in revolt and hardly aware of whether or not they were under the rule of Cyravest or Darcedon. Bellhaven was especially uneasy with the constant raids from pirates and the Auber, and a civil war to the south in the Baerisian Islands sending refugees to their southern shores, which included migrating thunder-lizards. Boliver was ultimately unable to put down a general insurrection before Cyravine forces from Cantonment captured him at Darkwatch in CE 958. He was subsequently executed as a "rebel" himself, and "ousted" as a Niocletian to prevent interrogation into his execution. In CE 963, Cyravest scored a pivotal victory over Darcedon. Using advanced artillery, the Delphan of Cyravest, Janus di Montane, defeated the Darcedonian general Niniven Macer at the Battle of Fire Farthing. To secure Cyravest authority, he built and fortified the new city of Saint Janus, near the ruins of Port Bruche. However, the civil war between Darcedon and Cyravest continued without much progress. A new height of disorder was reached in CE 966, when the High Pontiff dispatched his remaining army of 14,000 to pacify the island. It was routed by a league formed of the barons, as well as several Goodfellow enclaves, under the leadership of Guilles the Younger. A second expedition was more successful: Guilles was killed at the Battle of Old Sons. It was Guilles' successor, however, who was to determine the fate of Tyrrhos. The Grimshaw Revolution After the death of Guilles the Younger, the most powerful baron in Masadene was Strauss of Arlando. As a member of the November Brotherhood, he was particular interested in removing foreign interests from Tyrrhos, particularly the merchant republics. He enlisted the aid of both the November Brotherhood and the White Hand, and convened a military armistice between Masadene and the feuding barons of Bellhaven of the Crusader's Cape in the south. This was done without the knowledge of the Gankunori, which Masadene - and Arlando - was still under the whims of. Though vassals of Darcedon, the barons of Bellhaven conceded they would liberate Tyrrhos from Cyravine and Papetral influence in April CE 967, and enlisted the aid of Darcedon for supplies and subverting Cyravest. In May CE 967, Janus di Montane learned of this through his ambassadors in Masadene, and attempted to punish the states by increasing their taxes and ordering numerous barons, including Strauss of Arlando, to step down and be brought to Saint Janus for trial. He returned from Cyravest in order to exact his judgment in person. The November Brotherhood, in early June CE 967, responded by having multiple agents break into aristocratic homes, including that of Janus di Montane, and having them bound to wagon wheels, gagged, and rolled through the streets of Saint Janus in the early morning. No civilians came to their aid, and some even threw rotten vegetables at the captives. The wagons were set by the coast during low tide, possibly with the intent to drown the aristocrats. The dozen or so captives were rescued by a patrol of Cyravine guards on duty by the lighthouse of Saint Janus. This event came to be known as the Ill Summer's Morn. After he was released, the furious Delphan declared that Tyrrhos, and now Masadene was in open rebellion, and petitioned the High Pontiff to support Cyravest. Darcedon responded quickly and declared their support of Masadene, and the two came to blows in June CE 967. This elevation of conflict effectively dragged the civilian population into the Grimshaw, as well as launched the ambitions of Masadene and the barons of Bellhaven in forming an independent state. Viscount Arturio di Luciana led the forces of Cyravest into snuffing the rebellion, and suffered two major defeats at Hartmont and Old Sons to Strauss of Arlando. Simultaneously, the subversive White Hand engineered the Bath Conspiracy to remove the current vassals of Darcedon and replace them with less loyal subjects, culminating in the Final Word to Darcedon and the independence of the Crusadar's Cape from Darcedon. At this point, Masadene encompassed all of the local lords, with Darcedon having no loyal territories and Cyravest retaining two cities in turmoil. The High Pontiff's army occupied a loyal Kenin, but had few opportunities for expansion, being so far in the mountains. The Gankunori continued to sue for peace and attempted to regain an alliance between Darcedon and Masadene, but were unsuccessful as they had little to no influence with local lords after November CE 967, when they presented the peace offering and were rejected. Darcedon continued to send forces to blockade Masadene with little success; Cyravine armies continued to pour over the Strait of Espios, which forced Masadene to rely on supplies loaned from the Bank of Mandolin to supply their armies, as they had few other trade partners. Though Cyravest had significant advantage over Masadene in numbers, supplies, and territory, Strauss of Arlando was able to defend multiple important strongholds against invasion and local opinion was heavily in favor of an independent Tyrrhos, with no small part due to literature created at the time, notably The True Saint Janus and Common Man. After a critical naval defeat at the hands of the Darcedonian general Christophe del Codorena during the Siege of Darkwatch, and the subsequent death of Viscount Arturio di Luciana at the Battle of Fort Boliver near Darkwatch, Cyravest withdrew their ambitions from Tyrrhos and sold their remaining claims to the Bank of Mandolin in August CE 968. Succession by the Bank of Mandolin In the year that followed, after the death of High Pontiff Velzar in CE 969, the leaders of Masadene were heavily indebted and still at risk of invasion from Darcedon, and offered the government of the island to the Bank of Mandolin. The commercial bank accepted, the Kasmirian military was driven from the principality after a massive defeat during the Battle of Kenin and the assassination of Christophe del Codorena. Soon after, a central government was organized. Strauss of Arlando held an assembly in Kenin once again, much like Wernhorn of Arlando, and organized a peace between north and south. In an effort to reincorporate Tyrrhos with Neuphany, emissaries representing the Crown of Darcedon referred to as the Decidians appealed to the Bank of Mandolin for special rights in Tyrrhos. Proceedings began in CE 972, and deliberation ensued for four years before the Concordat of Letters was implemented in CE 976. Kasmirian merchants, citizens, and envoys were granted the same rights as Tyrrhosi citizens, and the two pievas of Tyrrhos were considered fiefdoms that were under the protection of Darcedon. However, Darcedon could not garrison troops anywhere in Tyrrhos, and laws and public property were at sole discretion of the native Tyrrhosi.